monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:War Discussion/@comment-24664052-20140609065207
Okay, that’s enough for jokes and roleplaying, time to act like a professional… I’m beginning to suspect (not advocate) something: a possible reason why humans and monsters are at war and why it should remain… It could be for the sake for the balance of this world, if humans win and monsters go extinct, there are either two things that will happen: (1) they go to war against each other in the absence of a common enemy and this world becomes a crapsack world or (2) the humans’ faith to the chief god will be weakened since there’s really nothing to be protected from. Additionally, without the monsters for the population control, the humans become too numerous and too powerful for the Gods to handle and in the end the overflowing numbers of humans will destroy the balance. I also envision the same for the monsters, not to mention that without the human race, they would not be able to reproduce. To put it, if either side goes extinct, the other goes amok and it may destroy the balance of the world. I could be wrong, but before we find a way for world peace, we must know what really causes this war. Has the world been engineered in that way, or to fuck it up will destroy the world? Does the Chief God truly intend to keep it that way so the world’s balance will not be destroyed? Does the Demon Lord know about the consequences of breaking the balance of the world even her intentions are benevolent? And is it very important for the sake of this world the balance must be maintained? I thought that in our world, there are times of joy and sorrow, birth and death, planting and harvesting, war and peace, because that’s the balance in works. There are people who are good, bad or just amoral. People can be both good and bad. The only thing that makes us common is that we all want eternal happiness and contentment, but our nature doesn’t know the meaning of contentment (After I finish this, I’ll want to do that then I’ll play that then….), and I think that the Chief God doesn’t want to dishearten us about a fact that cannot be fixed because it has been made that way, that what we want is impossible, so maybe that’s the answer why she doesn’t answer the question why coexistence is impossible. That the Chief God attempts to stop the Demon Lord not out of her power-hungry motives or one-sided love for humans, but because her plans may doom us all, not really, but the balance and its destruction will lead to our doom and she is the only one who could stop her, while the Demon Lord doesn’t know the consequences and views the Chief God as a heartless violence-loving bitch as she pushes on what she thinks might be best to bring finally peace to both races. In that, I thought both sides have intentions that would be good for both races (the Demon Lord wants to end the war but she doesn’t know what will happen that if her plans come to fruition, yes you would have peace and coexistence, yes mamono will be able to give birth to human males, but death rates would be too low because there are no wars or disasters going on and everybody is happy and content, and it will cause overpopulation, and the world doesn’t expand; you can only destroy one to make room for another. The Chief God wants to maintain the balance so the world will not be destroyed and she accepts the fact that one has been made cannot be unmade but the Demon Lord, too idealistic and optimistic she is, doesn’t give up doing the impossible that was done so one cannot destroy the balance easily), it’s just that they’re different from each other and they must defeat each other if they want to realize their plans. Sorry if you think that I’m against coexistence, I’m really open for the idea, but I think there might be more complicated problems to face before peace could be truly achieved. If we are to convince the Chief God to make peace with the Demon Lord, we must circumvent these problems or find some loopholes if possible so the balance will not be threatened, if the Chief God really cares about the balance and she is not a warmongering and heartless deity as the WCA claims to be (no offense). I think that it’s time for the Order to act like heroes with ideals as they had been during the era of former demon lords. Slaying monsters in random and brutal fashion won’t help, or at least not alone. Humanity is too imperfect to be called perfect, but this balance issue seems to be a good reason to fight for the Chief God, no longer free will or human supremacy, because as pro-coexistence individuals said, there are also mamono that won’t assault human men and they have proven themselves equal to the humans. On the other hand, balance presents a problem and it may plague our plans and the utopia we dream of.